


New Fall Line

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heels, High Heels, Louboutin, Misunderstanding, Objectification, Office Sex, PWP, Shoe Kink, Shoe Porn, Smut, Stockings, Suit Porn, Teasing, foot job, foot porn, public erection, pumps, thigh highs, voyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper thinks Phil is angry at her.  Phil isn't angry, he's just very, very turned on.  Phil brings Pepper a present and amazingness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fall Line

Today Pepper was wearing stockings. They were the kind that looked nude until she turned around to reveal to Phil the long, perfectly straight black lines up the backs. He stepped behind the counter as he watched her bend, her skirt riding up. It wasn’t to get a better view, well not only to get a better view. Phil knew he’d need a buffer the moment he saw the lines. How could he not look with the way the black pumps hugged her heels? Phil had a thing for legs and feet. It was something he’d explored with past lovers, but hadn’t tapped into in awhile. Hell, he hadn’t tapped anything in awhile. Phil tried to focus on the computer display in front of him, but Pepper was bent over Stark going over some paperwork that Tony wasn’t paying attention to. Tony was a breast man and he was sizing up Pepper’s cleavage from this angle. Suddenly Phil felt bad about being part of objectifying Pepper and turned his focus back to the display. 

A week later it happened again. This time she was wearing a charcoal gray sweater dress with white stockings and matching gray shoes. As she walked over to the window to wait for Stark to get off the phone, Coulson got a good profile view of the shoes. They were tall and slim with a double platform. They had a strap at the ankle, a callback to something innocent and Phil turned around, putting his back to Pepper because Jesus Christ, that was not fair. That was not fucking right. Tony Stark was a moron for not marrying Pepper immediately and keeping her all to himself. And it wasn’t just because of her legs or her breasts or any other part of her. Pepper was bright and funny, not to mention having a huge heart and unending patience. Phil glanced over his shoulder to see Pepper looking at him. He gave her a little nod before turning to his paperwork. 

Phil saw her on the street outside Stark Tower a few days later and went inside with her to get a signature from Stark. He watched her approach, her legs bare today. He could admire the shape of them, slim but so strong, and Phil was stuck on the thought of being on his knees in front of them. Phil was struck by how natural she was in heels, even on the streets of New York outside one of the busiest buildings in the world, Pepper walked like it was nothing. “Miss Potts.” Phil held the door for her, trying really hard to keep his eyes above the waist. She was wearing a nude pump and what moved on her like a sundress that hugged her through the waist and flared at the knee. Phil was dying inside not being able to touch her. 

“Agent Coulson,” she returned coolly. It was a little bit of a letdown because she usually called him Phil. He didn’t let it show, though, as he wound through the corridors with her to Stark’s private elevator. They were halfway there when Pepper stopped suddenly, her hand landing on his bicep. Phil was pleased to see the look of surprise on her face when she was met with muscle. His arms were actually a point of pride with him, so to have her appreciate them made him incredibly happy. “Are you mad at me?” 

Phil’s brow creased and he stared at her for a moment. “Not at all. Why would you think that?” 

Pepper let go of his arm and stared at him. “You’re going to tell me that walking away from me, turning your back on me, barely saying a word to me for the last three weeks… that’s all me imagining it?” 

Phil swallowed thickly and shook his head. “I… I didn’t mean to come across as being angry with you. I’m not. Trust me.” As soon as the last two words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest, tapping the toe of her shoe on the tile. Damn it. Phil subtly shifted his hands, clasping them a little lower as they stood there silently. 

“Really? You think you’re going to wait me out when I’ve been dealing with the Man Child upstairs for over a decade?” Pepper shook her head. “I call bull, Phil Coulson.” 

“Really, I’m not angry.” Tell her something as close to the truth as you can. “I’ve been distracted. I apologize.” Pepper still stared at him, but started walking again. Phil followed quickly, feeling horribly guilty.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Phil deliberated long and hard about how to make it up to Pepper, and because he was a glutton for punishment and just generally an idiot, he decided to buy her shoes. Phil went into Louboutin and spent over an hour browsing and trying to stave off an erection. It wasnt really a surprise, though. This place was like unleashing a kid in a candy store. Phil had tried as hard as he could not to perv on any of the women in the store, but he did end up making eye contact with a plump brunette woman who seemed intent to put on a show for him. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Phil watched as he slipped behind a table and pretended to inspect a pair of pumps. He stroked the leather as the woman stood, walked, bent, then took the shoes off. She went through three pairs before Phil had to walk away. He couldn’t take it. He ducked to their bathroom, feeling like a total creep for having to quickly take care of himself like that.

The one good thing to come out of it was Phil picking the pair of shoes. He’d seen Pepper in them in his mind’s eye as he touched himself. From there things went quickly. As soon as he was done, Phil marched right over to the pair of burgundy pumps, stroking his fingers over the suede before telling the sales girl that he’d take a pair in size nine. He walked out quite a bit poorer, but with a box of selfish apology in a scented bag lined with tissue paper. The girl had insisted on wrapping it and while Phil was starting to struggle, keeping his eyes off of a leggy redhead trying on a pair of thigh high boots. As soon as the sales girl was done, Phil was on the street headed home. He was seeing Pepper tomorrow and he intended to give her the gift then. Phil then spent the duration of the night worrying that he’d gotten the wrong pair or that getting her shoes at all was a really bad idea. Come morning’s light, though, Phil was on his way to work with the bag sitting on the passenger’s side floor. 

Phil pulled Lola into the parking structure under Stark Tower. It took him a moment to build up the courage to actually go inside, but once he did, he found himself walking quickly. He wanted to get to her, to finally tear the band-aid off of all this anticipation. As Stark’s private elevator took him up to the floor that housed her office, Phil’s heart started to pound. He second guessed himself the whole way up, even thinking that maybe he ought to abort, leave the shoes in the elevator for the next person who came along and run back to base so he could delete the security footage off of Stark’s servers. The door dinged and opened and it was too late. 

Pepper’s assistant greeted him with a cup of espresso before sending him through to Pepper’s office. Pepper sat behind her desk, back perfectly straight though no one was there to notice her posture. Phil noticed, standing in front of one of the large windows that surrounded her space. She was wearing snug black dress with a high collar and no sleeves. Phil knocked gently on the glass and she looked up. “Come in, come in.” Pepper had cleared some time for him when Phil said he’d like to come by and talk. Suddenly, though, he really couldn’t. Fight or flight was kicking in and Phil considered fleeing for the first time in years. Instead, he took a deep breath and entered. 

“Thank you for seeing me.” 

“Phil,” she gave him that look that said ‘don’t be silly.’ “Come in, sit down.” He did, taking a seat on the couch once she’d moved to sit there herself. “Going to meet a hot date after,” Pepper asked with a little nod toward the bag. Phil fidgeted. 

“Actually they’re for you.” Pepper’s face showed her surprise, but didn’t fail to show her delight, too. “I felt bad for the misunderstanding we had.” 

“And you bought me Louboutons? I should have argued with you earlier,” Pepper told him with an easy smile. She reached out and put her hand on the back of his, squeezing softly. “I really shouldn’t accept those.” 

“I insist.” Phil was familiar with this particular dance. In his experience, women sometimes refused something they really wanted so they could be convinced with gentle prodding. He was convinced they got something out of it. In this case, though, Pepper needed next to no prodding. 

“Ok. Lemmie see.” She moved closer, leaning over Phil. He swallowed deeply as her breast grazed his arm while he handed the bag off. Pepper took her time. Phil was seeing into a part of her, a little ritual of Pepper’s that he imagined few got to experience and few would really appreciate. She took the tissue out first, laying it on the table. He could see the anticipation in her, could see how much she wanted to rip into the bag, but she took her time. Out came the box and then she folded the bag and set it aside. Pepper gently lifted the lid and Phil watched as her face lit up. 

“Phil, these are beautiful.” Her fingertip brushed over the suede and Phil took a sip of his espresso to keep himself from letting out a little groan. Even just the ritual she gave to the unveiling of the shoes had gotten him going. This was a bad, bad idea. Her fingers caressed the shoe like it was a precious thing and Phil had to shift a little in his seat. “I’m going to try them on.” _Shit._

Pepper leaned over, removing one of her blue pumps and setting it aside. Her toes were long and the nails were painted a soft pink. It was a little distorted under the toe of the silk stocking she was wearing, but Phil was pretty sure he could pick that color out of a lineup. Phil watched, unable to tear his eyes away as she adjusted the seam in her stockings. Pepper repeated the ritual with the other foot before gently unpacking the new shoes and setting them on the ground. There was a gentle click of the heels on the floor and Phil knew he was in really deep trouble. “Are you alright,” Pepper asked as she leaned down and slid one shoe on. 

Phil thought of Cinderella and stared for a moment at the way the curves of the shoe hugged her foot, how it changed the posture of her leg and how her calf tightened. “Would you like to put the other one on?” Phil’s breath caught and he looked up, pink cheeked and horrified at having been caught. “It’s ok.” Pepper looked sincere but Phil still felt horrible. “Phil,” she took his hand, “it’s ok.” 

“It wasn’t intended as…” Pepper gave him one raised brow and he sighed. “I should …” Her hand squeezed his knee and she shook her head. 

“I asked you a question.” Phil waited and she repeated it. “Would you like to put the other one on?” 

His throat went dry, his pulse sped, and Phil saw spots for a moment before nodding dumbly. Pepper slid the shoe into his hand, hers lingering so her fingertips touched his palm for a moment. Phil knelt down on one knee, deciding that if she was asking him, if she was telling him it was ok, that it really was. God he hoped he was right. His fingers just barely touched her calf, then the back of her ankle down into her heel. Phil looked up at her, seeing the anticipation in her eyes. She was enjoying it as much as he was. 

Phil’s fingers wrapped around her ankle, the other hand holding the shoe. He slipped it on slowly, relishing the gentle scrape of the hard sides against the slick stocking covering her foot. The shoe hugged her foot, and Phil watched with awe as Pepper flexed and shifted her foot, pointing it and relaxing it over and over. “Will you walk for me?” Phil barely recognized his own voice and Pepper was clearly moved by it gauged by the little shiver that ran through her. She stood, looming over him for a moment. Phil looked up as her fingers stroked his jaw, just barely scraping one nail along the bone before she walked to the door. Every bit of her was outlined in the dress, curves on display down into those long, beautiful legs. Phil could look at them for days, trace every bit with his tongue. Pepper hit a button on the wall and the glass turned opaque. Phil’s heart raced again. 

“Do you like what you see?” Pepper turned a foot, flexing her calf and Phil nodded, unable to form a word. “Maybe you’d like to get more comfortable?” He couldn’t think straight. Was she saying what he though she was? “I like a man in a suit, Phil. Did you know that?” He blinked and shook his head, not trusting his voice. “I like the way a suit can fit a man in so many different ways. The way you wear it, for example.” Pepper walked slowly back to him, “it speaks of authority, of a man who knows how to get things done.” 

“I do what I can.” Phil was glad to have found his voice even if it was at the expense of his nails digging into his palms nearly hard enough to draw blood. 

“I want to watch you stroke your cock.” Pepper leaned back against the wall, putting one foot up on the wall, making her skirt ride up. He was done for. “Will you stay in your suit and stroke your cock for me?” 

“Yes.” It wasn’t even worth a second thought. He was half hard already and it was getting really tight in his pants. 

Pepper told him to sit on the couch and Phil moved easily, glad to be off his knees for a moment. “Loosen your tie.” Phil did, watching Pepper’s face to see when she was happy. “Undo the top few buttons.” Pepper continued to move, her knees pressing together as she rocked her hips slowly. “Now undo your belt.” It was really unusual for Phil to be considered so fully during sex, but she was staring at him. Pepper’s eyes were eating him up in a way that made him almost unsure. She was so determined, her voice low and forceful as she told him to unzip his pants and take his cock out. 

It was satisfying to get a quirk of Pepper’s brow and an approving nod when she saw his cock. She pulled her skirt up a bit and Phil got a glimpse of her garters where they bit into the band at the top of her thigh highs. Phil’s hand squeezed his cock, thumb stroking over an already damp head. “The shoes are beautiful,” Pepper told Phil. “I love the suede, it’s luxurious.” Phil’s hand moved up and down, getting himself going. Half hard turned to hard quickly, his eyes running up and down her legs, watching as her skirt rose to mid-thigh, her hand slipping between her thighs. 

“Christ.” Pepper grinned as Phil swore, clearly pleased that she’d gotten him to curse. “You’re beautiful.” She moved closer, looking all over him. 

“Take your jacket off, Phil.” That brought him to his feet and closer to her as she continued to close the gap. Phil wondered what would happen first, would he die of arousal or actually get to touch her. “Is it feet or shoes,” Pepper asked him earnestly. “What is it that gets you going?” 

“Ankles,” Phil told her without thinking. “And insteps. Shoes that fit like these. Big toes that are perfectly shaped like yours is… all of it. But add to that shoes and stockings,” Phil let out a whistle and tried to ignore the fact that his dick was hanging out and she was closing on him. 

“If I told you to get on your knees, would you?” Phil blinked at Pepper but instead of answering, he sunk to his knees. It brought him on level with her groin, his hands itching to stroke the fine fabric encasing her legs. Pepper sat on the arm of the sofa, crossing her legs at the knee and giving him a brief glimpse. She wasn’t wearing panties and she was nothing but pink. Pepper reached down and slid off one shoe, letting it dangle from her big toe for a moment before dropping it into his waiting hands. Phil set it down gently and then watched as she uncrossed her legs and slid the other heel up on his thigh. Her hands reached out to undo his tie as she moved the tip of the heel over his thigh, not pushing too hard. She let the toe, the suede, rub under his cock and Phil’s head tipped back as he let out a deep groan. 

“I bet you have strong fingers.” She let the bare foot dangle in front of Phil, wiggling her toes. His hands moved immediately to it, massaging her instep with strong thumbs before she lifted her foot and ran her toe along his jaw. Phil was on overload. Between the shoe caressing his cock and the bare foot that had settled back in his hands, he didn’t know what to concentrate on. It wasn’t until he felt her heel leave and her stockinged foot cradle his balls that Phil knew exactly where to focus. He continued to rub with one hand, but his free hand moved to jerk his cock. 

She gave him a reprieve and shifted so both feet could touch his cock. It turned out that Pepper had very nimble feet. It also turned out that she spread her thighs for Phil’s hand, letting him stroke high, play with the tops of her stockings as her fingers rubbed her own clit. He was careful, reverent as he ran his cheek over her thigh, the juxtaposition of soft skin and soft stocking making him groan. Pepper groaned in return, stroking her clit faster. “Stroke your cock, Phil.” He didn’t have to be asked twice. Phil stroked hard and fast, trying to build as she did. They started to feed off of each other as Pepper’s legs shuddered and jumped, her feet doing the same on his cock and balls. 

She had one foot pressing his cock up against his stomach with the arch while the other rubbed his balls. It was a lot of movement and felt like every fantasy come true. They went off within seconds of each other, Pepper starting and sending Phil off hard enough for him to see stars. He came all over her feet, splash after splash of seed on her toes. God they were pretty toes. Phil finally finished, leaning forward to rest his head on her thigh as she held onto him, stroking her fingers through his hair. They stayed there, just catching their breath for a moment before Pepper gently pushed him up, pushed her skirt down a little, and then undid her garters. “You can have them,” Pepper told him of her stockings. “I feel like going bare for the rest of the day.” And Phil was left with that image as he cleaned up in the office while Pepper excused herself to the bathroom in the back of her office. Phil tucked himself up and thought about how lucky it was that he’d gotten the suede. Patent leather would have gotten too sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt from The Avengers Kink Meme. A link to the shoes is included. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************  
> Round 4 - http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5051886#t5051886
> 
> So everyone knows that Pepper doesn't go a day without wearing her beloved heels(Louboutins and Jimmy Choo's are her life), its more like her signature really. Since the day he first met her, Coulson can't seem to stop thinking about Pepper's heels and the way they make her legs look. Cure all the moments where Pepper would walk into Tony's workshop/Avengers tower and Coulson would just stare down at her feet, making a comment or two about her heels. 
> 
> This goes on for a while and no one thinks twice about it, until the day Coulson pops up with a pair of Louboutins for her. He asks Pepper to try them on in front of him 'just to make sure they fit and I got the right size' but in reality Coulson is getting turned on by watching her put them on and walking around in them. Pepper figures it out and they have sex with her wearing the shoes. 
> 
> here are shoes that Coulson gives Pepper:(http://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/Christian-Louboutin-Miss-Clichy-Suede-Platform-Pump-Pumps/prod128280045/?ecid=NMCIGoogleProductAds&ci_sku=prod128280045skuBORDEAUX&ci_gpa=pla&ci_kw={keyword}) Miss Clichy in red.


End file.
